Love in a bottle
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Abbey is a genie trapped in a bottle and can only be released with true love. Jeff Hardy finds her bottle. Can he set her free?
1. Chapters 1 & 2

**_Love in a bottle_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Jeff was walking along the beach one day to kill some stress. He was kicking sand around trying to get rid of his stress. While walking down the beach he seen something reflecting in the sun light. He walked up to it and picked it up. Brushing off the sand he looked at it. It was light pink and glass. You could not see threw it but it was very smooth. There was glitter mixed with the paint of the bottle. There was a name on the bottom of it.

"Abbey." Jeff said reading out loud the name on the bottom. He really liked this bottle and though it was very strange. He put it in his bag and keep walking down the beach.

Inside the bottle was a girl. Her name was Abbey. She had pretty blond hair and blue eyes. In side her bottle she was only about 3 inches tall. She was 5 foot 5 inches when she was out. In side her bottle was just like a small house. She couldn't ever see outside the bottle unless someone had let her out. She could hear the voices outside of the bottle though. Who ever had picked her up she knew was a man and he had already said her name once. Three more times while holding the bottle she would be set free. Abbey loved to be free. She just wished people would help her get out of the bottle instead of putting her back in. She had been in the bottle for over 3 years now since her evil step mother had put her in there. While in the bottle Abbey began to learn people only cared for themselves. She would only hope this time would be different. That someday someone would set her free so she could find someone to love.

You see Abbey had a very happy life. Her father loved her so much and gave her everything she would ever need, till one day he figured she needed a mother figure. He met a lady and married her because he had became very ill with cancer. He just wanted someone to take care of Abbey while he was gone. She was only 17 years old when she was put in the bottle and was now 20. Her step mother got rid of her so should could have everything to herself. Abbey really didn't care about the money or her fathers things, all she wanted was to be free of this bottle. The only way to break this was to find true love and she was starting to believe this would never happen.

Jeff took the bottle home and put it on the table. He tried to open it to see what was inside but it wouldn't budge. He had not clue to what it was or why it wouldn't open. He didn't want to break the bottle because he had no idea what was inside of it. He once again looked at the name on the bottom of it.

"I wonder why someone would put there name on the bottom and who is this Abbey." Thinking it was a child's bottle he left it set on the table. Abbey had head her name once more, she knew one more time and she would be free.

"Please say my name one more time." She said knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her. Abbey sat on the couch just wishing he would say it once more. Jeff got up and walked away from the bottle for a while. He figured he would try to find out more about this bottle. Abbey knew it was quite so he must of gave up on her bottle. She went to bed wondering if he would say her name once more.

The next day Abbey awoke to people talking. She couldn't make out what they where saying but someone else had said her name once. It was also another man but that didn't count. She needed the man who said her name twice to say it once more. She though she was never going to get out of there now. She just laid back down and went right back to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The next few days her bottle never moved. There was no talking and the man had not said her name once more yet. Abbey was going to go crazy if she had to be stuck in the bottle for one more day. Just then her bottle was knocked over. She felt it shake and wondered what had happen.

Jeff was sitting down at the table when he bumped the bottle causing it to fall to the floor. He picked it up making sure it wasn't broken. To his surprise the bottle was just fine, as if it never fell.

"This must be one special bottle. Who ever Abbey was must of did a good job with it or something." Jeff got up from the table getting ready to walk away, when all of the sudden the top of the bottle popped off.

"What the?" Jeff said wondering why he couldn't get the lid off but all the sudden it had just fallen off. Just then a light pink smoke started to come from the bottle. Jeff was a little worried if this was safe. Just then a figure of a women appeared in front of him. The smoke still blocked his full view of her. He watched as the smoke had cleared and there stood a beautiful girl. She didn't look very old, or even as if she could fit in the bottle. That's when Jeff remembered the name on the bottom.

"Abbey?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am here to grant you three wishes."

"This is so weird." Jeff said trying to put this all together.

"Why is that?" Abbey asked him.

"Because this just is, I didn't think you existed."

"I used to think that to, until I was put in this bottle." She said looking at the bottle.

"How long have you been in that bottle for?" Jeff asked wanting to know more about this.

"I was put in when I was 17, its only been 3 years."

"Wow, so you are only 20. So after I give you my wishes what happens?"

"I go back in the bottle and move on to another person." She said looking as if she lost her puppy.

"Is there a way for you to get out of the bottle?"

"Yeah, only true love can set me free."

"Wow, this seems so unreal right now." Jeff said still trying to put this all together.

"Yeah, so are you going to wish for something?" Abbey asked wanting to get this over with because she knew once he was done wishing she would be right back in the bottle.

"I really don't know what to wish for. I have everything I could ever want." Jeff said trying to figure out what he would wish for.

"Love, a girlfriend, kids, money, fame, food, things like that are what people usually wish for." Jeff just laughed.

"I already have lots of money, I don't have a girlfriend right now, but I would rather not wish for one. How about we sit down for a while and get to know each other."

"Why would you want to do that?" Abbey was now confused. Most people just made there wishes and got rid of her all in one day.

"I just would like to get to know you is that wrong?"

"No most people just wish and get it over with."

"Well Im not most people." Jeff said walking in the living room. Abbey fallowed him in the room and sat down.

"So tell me about yourself, how did you get in the bottle?" No one ever asked Abbey questions about herself. Everyone she came in contact with only cared about themselves.

"Well my mother died when I was little, my father replaced her with a step mother. He died not long after they got married. I guess he though she would take care of me when he was gone. One day she got sick of me and knew I was going to get everything when I turned 18 so she put me in the bottle when I was 17. I have been in there for 3 years and learned people only care about themselves. That is about it, I had a happy life until I lost both of my parents." Jeff was shocked. How could someone do such a evil thing to her.

"How do you know the way to get out?"

"Inside that bottle is a home pretty much. There is books on anything and everything really."

"That would be cool." Abbey laughed at what he had said.

"You would think that, but after 3 years of being stuck in there you would change your mind."

"Yeah, I am sorry."

"That's alright, you are the only person who's actually talked to me."

"Really? Wow, that must really suck." Abbey laughed.

"Sometimes, so have you though of a wish yet?" She asked Jeff.

"You want back in the bottle so soon?" Jeff asked wondering what she was thinking.

"No, but I know it will happen soon." She said looking down at the floor.

"What is the longest I can go with out making a wish?"

"Long as you want. There is no time limit on your wishes." Jeff smiled because he had a great idea.

"How about this, I keep you out of that bottle as long as I can or until you want to go back in. I will help you see the world and what you are missing." She smiled, no one had ever been this kind to her but her mother and father.

"That would be really great, thanks so much."

"No problem, look its getting late so I am going to head to bed. You can sleep in the guest room if you would like its down the hall second door on your left." Jeff said walking to his room. Abbey got up and went to the room he had told her to get some sleep. Soon as she laid down she was out like a light. The next day would bring her great adventures.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

**_A/N: I'm trying to get over this writer's block thing. I reall hate having it because it sucks. I wrote chapter 3 over like four times already. Let me know what you think._**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Jeff sat on the couch watching TV, but not really playing any attention to what was on. He keep looking over at Abbey as she was amused with what was on. She really never got to watch TV and seeing everything now was so cool for her. Jeff was so glad he had found that bottle because to him Abbey was the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on. The way she was so into the TV as if she had never seen TV before.

"Abbey, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, can I help with anything?" She asked still watching the TV.

"No I got it, how about after we eat we go shopping for a while. You look like you need some clothes to where."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Jeff walked out of the room and went to make them something to eat. Moments later Jeff returned with some food for them to eat. He made pizza in the oven. Once Abbey took one bite she loved it.

"This is so good, thanks so much." She said smiling. Jeff couldn't help but smile. _God she is so hot when she smiles._ Jeff though to himself as she finished up her pizza. Once they finished eating Jeff had taking her to the mall. He loved watching how her eyes would light up in every store they went in. She was like a child in a candy store and he loved watching her. Once they had finished shopping and went back to the house Jeff had went to visit his brother while Abbey put all her clothes Jeff had got her away.

One week later.

Abbey and Jeff had been like best friends. They talked about everything and spent lots of time together. Jeff hadn't introduced her to anyone because he was to scared to loose her. He was starting to fall for her but was to afraid to tell her. The girl had never really had anyone who loved her. The ones who had loved her left her alone and then she was shoved in that bottle all alone. Jeff and Abbey was playing a bored game when she jumped up yelling.

"I win, I beat you so bad look!" Jeff just busted out laughing. He was so amazed on how excited Abbey got over small things. There was times he wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to and scare her away.

* * *

Chapter 4

Months had passes and Jeff just got back from work. Abbey was at his house laying on the floor when he walked in. Abbey was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top that had shown off her belly. She was laying but the fire place and it made her skin glow. Jeff couldn't help but stair at her.

"Hey, your home!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah, and very tired so I am going to lay down for a while." Jeff said walking up to his room. Abbey had washed his clothes and put them away. She seen Jeff laying in the bed sleeping and was very bored. She seen movies with people dating and loving each other so much and she knew right then and there she had wanted that. She laid down in the bed next to Jeff and cuddled close to him. Jeff had woken up once Abbey had got in the bed with him.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked her.

"I am bored and want to spend time with you." Jeff just laughed and put his arm around her. Abbey had falling asleep but Jeff however could not fall back to sleep. Abbey had her ass pushed in to him and was causing him to have a major hard on. When he went to move Abbey woke up.

"Your not leaving me are you?" She asked him.

"No I will stay in bed with you if you want."

"Yes, please." Jeff wanted her so bad. Jeff had kissed her and he was surprised when she had kissed him back. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Jeff couldn't believe what was happening. He had wanted to do this after a week of being with her. He pushed his tongue in her mouth. Abbey wanted this moment to last forever. Just then someone had cleared there throat causing Abbey and Jeff to stop what they was doing. Jeff looked up at the door way to see who had walked in the house.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff said angry to the women standing in the door way looking very pissed off.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Abbey had no idea to who this women was because she had never seen her with Jeff before. Who ever it was Abbey could tell Jeff wasn't very happy that they had showed up.

"I though you would be glad to see me but I see you moved on with some blond bimbo." The women said walking out of the room.

"Give me back the damn key to my house! You have no right to be here!" Jeff yelled going after her. Abbey was still lost in confusion of who this lady was. She got up and went after them because she wanted to find out more.

"I came back to tell you I am fucking pregnant." The women said to Jeff.

"Well when it is born I want a DNA because I doubt it is mine." Jeff yelled to the women.

"You are only saying that because your new girlfriend is in the room." The women yelled pointing to Abbey.

"She isn't my girlfriend, we are friends." Jeff yelled back.

"Sure didn't look like it a minute ago!" The women walked up to Abbey with a angry expression. "I am Beth his ex-girlfriend, you must be his new fuck. Don't get to comfy here because soon as the text proves this baby is his, you will be back on what ever corner her found you on." Beth said to Abbey.

"Don't talk to her like that and get out of my damn house right now!" Jeff yelled opening the door. Beth walked out of the house and Jeff slammed the door. Abbey jumped and just stood there looking at the floor. She felt like she was back to living with her step-mother, always screaming in her face and talking bad about her.

"I want to go back in my bottle please." Abbey said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jeff was shocked at what had just come out of Abbey mouth. He was already very attached to her and didn't want her to go.

"Why?" He asked still shocked.

"I just want to please, send me back!" She said now tears running down her face.

"Abbey, I don't want you to go. Please stay and tell me why you want to go back."

"All that yelling, and how she acted is almost like my step-mother. Please Jeff just send me back." Jeff put his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go back. Stay for a little while longer and if you want to go back after two more days I will send you back." Jeff said hopping he could change her mind.

"Okay, two more days." Jeff kissed her forehead.

"First we have to go to the store, because I am getting my house locks changed." Abbey shook her head.

"Jeff, who is she?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend, we broke up because she was cheating on me when I was at work."

"Is the baby yours?"

"I don't know, but I really don't think so. Look lets go get new locks and something to eat." Jeff said kissing Abbey on the lips then walking out to his car. Once he got out side Abbey was on her way out when she heard Jeff yelling.

"That fucking bitch!" Abbey looked at the corvette to see it was scratched, busted lights, and smashed windows.

"I can fix that." She said to Jeff.

"No Abbey. I am calling the cops and having her arrested for this." Jeff got his cell phone and called the cops. Two hours later after taking pictures and finger printing everything they arrested Beth.

"We can use my brothers car, eat first then get locks." Jeff said to Abbey.

"Jeff, wait." Abbey said standing next to his car. Jeff turned around to see Abbey close her eyes, point her finger at the car, and out of no were it was fixed.

"Wow!" Jeff walked around the car not believing it was fixed.

"I told you I can fix it." She said smiling.

"Now does that count as a wish?" Jeff asked a little worried it would.

"No, Do you have a wish." She asked him.

"Can I wish you out of the bottle, and to be with me forever with powers to fix everything?" Abbey shook her head no smiling.

"I wish it was that easy, but once I am free of the bottle forever I loose my powers."

"Do you still want to go back in your bottle?" Jeff asked her.

"I don't know yet. We will see how things go." She smiled then they got in the car.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far. I am doing two fics at once so it is taking me a little longer.**


	4. Chapter 7 & end

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Three days had past, Jeff and Abbey had not seen Beth since that night. They walked in the bedroom. Jeff flopped on his bed. He sat up and took off his shoes. Abbey stood there and wondered if he was going to strip in front of her. She tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face. Jeff had rested his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes. Abbey took a good long look at him. When she was sure he was dozing, she touched his face. Jeff was half asleep when Abbey touched him. So he wasn't sure if it was real or imagined, but he liked it whether or not. He shifted, and Abbey quickly pulled back her hand, afraid of being caught.

"Why did you stop?" Jeff asked scaring her a little bit.

"I am so sorry." She said afraid he would be very mad at her.

"No its okay really, you didn't have to stop." He said starting to kiss her neck. She pushed away a few hairs that covered his face. He grabbed her wrist, and kissed the inside. He pulled her on top of him, and kissed her neck. He sucked and nibbled the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He slid his hands under her shirt, and pushed it over her head. He sat up with her straddling his hips. When she awoke, in the late morning, she was on the floor, naked, and in his arms. She looked around the room then looked at Jeff who was just waking up. They smiled to each other then started to make out some. She looked over at her lamp on the dresser. "Jeff, do you love me?" She asked, wanting to know how he really felt.

"Yes, do you love me?" He asked praying she would say yes.

"Of course I do." Just then the lamp began to shake. Just then the lamp hit the floor shattering then disappearing. Jeff looked over at where the lamp had fallen then looked to Abbey.

"I take it you are now free." She smiled and kissed him.

"Forever yours." She said as he kissed her back.

* * *

**Chapter 8 (the end)**

* * *

Years had passed, they found out the baby was not Jeff's however Abbey and Jeff had a baby on the way. They was planing on getting married after the baby was born. They did live happy ever after, at least so far they are.

The end.

* * *

**R&R Sorry it is short but i was having some writers block, let me know what you think!**


End file.
